


Distractions

by viciouswishes



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: velvetandlaceSetting: Movieverse or rather my imagination of it.Request: Archangel/Iceman.Summary: Bobby goes out into the forest to be alone.





	Distractions

As a kid, Bobby hated routines. He'd rather play outside in the dark instead of doing homework. As an adult, things weren't much different. Storm still reminded him that he had responsibilities and training. He needed to get away from the mansion.

Xavier had somehow managed to keep the woods behind the mansion clear of development. Mostly for training, but Bobby found them a good place to go out and think.

Of course, his solitude didn't last. Like a big bird, Warren sat perched on a tree. A big annoying bird. Warren with his soft blonde hair. "It's nice to visit, but I don't think I'd ever want to move to a forest."

"Don't you have some kind of Swiss chattel?" Bobby said. He curled up under the tree. At least, he knew that Warren wouldn't crap on his head like other birds. "That's like a winter wonderland."

"Only in the winter."

Thankfully, Warren provided a distraction from the routine. Good company for an overly pretty bird.


End file.
